The Gift
by calif0rnia-girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT song fic. Esme has a daughter with Carlisle. Nicole Cullen. Take a peek on how their lives are. All Cullens present. Set before Edward met Bella. Better than it sounds. My summaries are stupid.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Twilight.**_

_**The only one I own is Nicole Cullen.**_

_**Soo, anyway, as the summary said, this is a song fic. I used the song "The Gift by: Jim Brickman and Martina McBride". I just couldn't help myself. XD**_

_**Anyway, this story just popped in my head... Esme and Carlisle are STILL vampires. Nicole Cullen was conceived by some lucky miracle and duh... obviously she's a kid of Esme and Carlisle.. Like, the REAL one... I might write a story about it though... So yea, read onnnnnn...**_

_Winter snow is falling down_

_Children laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_like a fairytale come true_

Esme watched as the snow slowly fell from the sky, making the beautiful garden look like some place that you see in fairytale books. Strong arms wrapped around her and Carlisle leaned his head on her shoulders. "What are you doing here inside all alone?" he asked quietly. "I was waiting for you." she replied, just as quiet. They came out just in time to see Nicole and Emmett negotiate with each other. "Why would I help you Emmett?" she asked. "Because sis! If we win against Jasper, you get to tease him about not winning all the time, and I get to tease him about losing against a 15 year old!" he replied."Fine."

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_I would find someone_

_and baby I found you._

After sealing the "deal" with Emmett, they ambushed Jasper and Alice with huge, heavy snowballs. It was no use though. Jasper was faster than Emmett. He hurled a snowball bigger than Nicole, and she's 5'4'! Emmett dropped the huge snowball he was holding on Nicole and fell flat on his face. Rosalie ran towards the mountain of snow and dug up Nicole who was shaking because of the melting ice. Esme brought Nicole inside and made her sit in front of the fireplace with a blanket. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle came in after. "I told you it was a bad idea making that deal with Emmett." Edward said. "Oh... S... Shut... Up... Edward!" Nicole said between her teeth chattering. Emmett laughed and Rosalie glared at him.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart_

_from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_and I'm thankful everyday_

_for the gift._

Esme and Carlisle watched as their children teased each other. They both looked at Nicole. Her face was illuminated by the glow of the fire beside her. "She looks just like you..." Carlisle whispered. "Hmmm... She has your nose though." Nicole stood up and squeezed herself in between them. "Are you sleepy sweetheart?" Esme asked. Moving a strand of hair out of Nicole's face. "Not really." After a couple of minutes, everyone heard Nicole's even breathing. "So much for saying that she's not sleepy." Jasper said. Alice slapped his arm and said, "Shush Jazz! You'll wake her up!". "I'll carry her upstairs." Carlisle said quietly. He and Esme went up the stairs with a sleeping Nicole in his arms.

_Watching as you softly sleep_

_What I'd give of I could keep_

_Just this moment_

_if only time stood still._

Carlisle placed her gently on the bed and pulled the comforters up. "She's so beautiful." Esme said. "Just like her mother." Carlisle stood next to Esme and watched as their daughter slept. Her face looked peaceful. "Thank you Esme." Carlisle said. He hugged Esme close to him. "For what?" she asked. "For bringing her into my life." "Carlisle, I'm happy to give you anything that you ask for. And even though she came into this world quite a surprise... She's the best thing that ever happened. Aside from our wedding of course." Carlisle smiled.

_But the colors fade away_

_and the years will make us grey_

_But baby in my eyes_

_You'll still be beautiful._

Years passed and their family is still the same. They left Forks and moved to Oklahoma. Carlisle and Esme stood at the top of the trees watching as the sun was beginning to set. Nicole looked up and saw them. Her dad looked like he was a younger and better looking brother of Zeus, and her mom looked like she's the better looking sister of Hera too. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Emmett asked her. "Them." she said simply. "They're so perfect for each other aren't they?" Alice asked. "Yeah." Nicole replied. "What's the matter?" Rosalie asked, as she sat down beside them. "I wish that someday, I get to find and have the love that they both have..." she said quietly. "You will." Edward said. "Just be patient." Jasper added.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart_

_from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday_

_for the gift._

Esme and Carlisle looked down. They smiled as Emmett was trying so hard to annoy Nicole and she was ignoring him. Rosalie was trying to wrestle Jasper. Edward and Alice were trying to make a bet with each other. They jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully. Their children looked up from the noise and continued what they were doing. They sat down beside Emmett and Nicole. Esme leaning on Carlisle's chest. Both of them sighed. This was the family that they both imagined. Well, more tamed supposedly... But it will have to do. They rolled their eyes as Rosalie and Jasper knocked down one of the trees. Edward and Alice joined them. Emmett started laughing, yet again. And Nicole started shouting every single profanities known to mankind in different languages. "Nicole, language please." Esme said. "Sorry mommy." she said and ran off to try and wrestle all her siblings. All of them started shouting at each other. "Ahhh... Just another day..." Carlisle said. Completely oblivious to the noises that his children were making.

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart_

_from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_I can't find the words to say_

_That I'm thankful every day_

_for the gift._

**The End.**

_**Author's note: Yes. All of them are vampires. Even Nicole is a vampire. I don't really wanna say how the Volturi didn't kill her or what so ever. But yea. She's a full vampire. And Edward didn't meet Bella here yet. As always, please review. It will make me VERY happy!(:**_


End file.
